


Sigma Bond

by kisahawklin



Series: Covalent Bonds [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_flashfic, Education, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon teaches Radek a little something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sigma Bond

Radek hadn't expected this.

The _sochu_ are expected; he has known that Ronon's implacable presence in his life would lead to Radek's education in areas previously unknown to him. He has learned to shoot with accuracy, learned to defend himself when threatened, learned how to throw a knife.

It is the way the _sochu_ are being taught to him that Radek finds so unusual. Ronon's body behind his own, Ronon's fingers circling his wrists, his thigh nudging Radek's legs into position. They go through the moves as one body, working together, unless Radek makes a mistake. Then Ronon's strength holds him until he moves the right direction again.

Radek feels safe, something he wouldn't really have thought possible that first year. Or even the second year, when Ronon was still a mystery to him, and their relationship another worry in the back of his mind.

He bends forward and Ronon bends with him, nearly enveloping him as he pulls his arms in. Radek thinks about the moves and wonders how their bodies would work in concert instead of in unison. Perhaps he will ask Ronon to learn to dance with him.

As they move out of the crouched pose, Radek tries to move left, but finds his leg pressing against Ronon's unmoving thigh. Distracted again, he realizes, and redoubles his concentration on the mental list of the poses. Next is extended lunge to the right, and he switches direction, letting his right leg slide outward and shifting his weight onto his left leg, leaning back onto Ronon as he loses his balance slightly.

Ronon puffs out his chest, lightly pressing Radek back into position, letting him settle into the new center of gravity. Radek sweeps his right leg all the way out, feeling the phantom pressure of Ronon's leg right behind.

They are only thirteen poses in to the thirty-six pose _sochu_, and already Radek is hard enough that anyone who came in would notice. He had to wear loose fitting pants to accommodate the extended poses, but if he had known this was Ronon's intention he would have worn more proper underthings.

This is their third session. The first was Radek watching Ronon, thinking he was warming up for a sparring session with Teyla. He had never seen Ronon go through a series of movements that way, and was struck with the power of his concentration and the smooth beauty of the movement. The second session was Radek several feet behind Ronon, following him through the various poses, mostly incorrectly. Ronon made him index cards with surprisingly skilled drawings on them and handed them over, telling him to memorize the poses and they would try it again in a few days. Radek memorized the poses easily enough, though moving into and out of them is hardly easy and...

He feels Ronon's knee, high up on his thigh, only a few inches below Radek's scrotum. He swallows and concentrates, going back to his list. Seventeenth pose is reaching to heaven, or at least, that's the closest translation he can get from the linguists. He pulls his left foot in, lifting his thigh off the pressure of Ronon's knee, and eventually standing with legs together. Ronon sweeps his arms forward before they go above his head, thumbs locked together, and Radek loses his balance again, leaning back against Ronon's chest. Ronon pulls up on Radek's wrists, and stands him up on the balls of his feet with a mumbled, "Weight forward."

Radek's breathless by this point, but he has no choice but to obey - Ronon is practically holding him up by his wrists. He leans forward and Ronon releases him slowly, letting him take his own weight and try to stay on the balls of his feet. Whenever he starts to wobble, Ronon lifts him by his wrists again, Radek's not-insignificant mass seemingly meaningless.

After Radek manages a few seconds steady on the balls of his feet, Ronon tugs his left arm down, and Radek gratefully lowers his feet to the ground before going down on his knees. Ronon is behind him, his knees inside Radek's own, and Radek takes a deep breath, silently reminding himself of the next several poses. Ronon's knee presses Radek's left knee outward, and he slides the leg out to the side, straightened, and leans over it, feeling the stretch up the right side of his rib cage.

Ronon lets go of his wrists briefly to grab his waist and lift. "From here," he says, and now Radek can't go anywhere near as low, but he can feel the stretch up his entire torso, front and back. He has a feeling he is going to sleep like a stone tonight.

They go through eight more poses with little in the way of correction, but as soon as Ronon breathes, "Very good, Radek," Radek trips over his own feet and nearly ends up sprawling face first on the floor. Ronon makes a quick grab for him, hooking his arms under Radek's armpits, his legs splayed wide on either side of Radek's chest. "Careful," Ronon clucks, a deep chuckle not quite under his breath.

He pulls Radek back against him and rearranges them into pose twenty-six, what Radek privately calls the cocksucker's pose. They are on their knees, Ronon's outside Radek's this time, leaning back from the hips with arms in front, as a counterbalance. Radek has always had a remarkably flexible back, so it is Ronon who cannot accommodate Radek as he tilts back and presses against Ronon's chest. They both shake as Ronon laughs and his chest rumbles under Radek's back.

He shoves Radek forward and he sprawls gracelessly while trying to catch himself. This is the half-push-up pose, and Radek wonders how Ronon will handle the floor poses, if he will continue to shape Radek's body with his own; if he will be Radek's foundation when Radek does the poses on his back.

He receives his answer in the next half-breath as Ronon flings himself forward and catches his body just before it presses Radek's to the floor. "Lower," Ronon says, his mouth very near to Radek's ear.

He presses Radek's legs together with his own, and Radek curses himself for not thinking to wear a jockstrap or at least something more confining than boxers. They go through two more poses, twisty things with his entire weight on his forearm, and Ronon pulling him up by his opposite wrist to let him know what to reach for.

Pose thirty is the one Radek has been waiting for. If Ronon holds true to form, then he will roll onto his back and allow Radek to roll on top of him, and Radek will know if this is a long, thought-out seduction in Ronon's inimitable style, or if it is just another one of the things that makes Radek question the depth and meaning of their relationship but seems to leave Ronon unaffected.

Ronon rolls over twice, pulling Radek onto his back. He is on his side, looking down at Radek with warmth and humor, and Radek rolls his eyes to hide his disappointment. Ronon guides Radek's feet into position with his hands, his fingers warm on Radek's arches. Radek's knees are bent, and he reaches overhead to place his palms beside his head.

"Can you lift into a backbend?" Ronon asks, sliding a hand under Radek's spine. Radek doesn't think his arms are that strong, but his back is probably limber enough. Ronon lifts him with both hands, taking some of Radek's weight as his arms start to have tremors. "Beautiful," Ronon murmurs.

Radek lets his weight drop into Ronon's hands, and Ronon supports him as he lowers himself down to the mat. He's glad they're nearly done; his muscles are all trembling with the effort of the slow progression of the positions and his shirt is soaked through with sweat.

Ronon doesn't let him rest, actively pushing him through the four ground poses. He presses his chest down onto Radek's back like a weight, forcing him to keep the stretch when his muscles scream for release. By the time they finish the stretches on the floor, Radek feels like he's going to have to be poured into his bed. His muscles are loose and liquid and certainly can no longer hold his weight.

Ronon stands and pulls Radek with him, back into reaching for heaven, thankfully shorter this time, and through a bow, where Radek manages to put his hands on the floor and keep his knees straight - something he hasn't been able to do since graduate school, or earlier.

When he returns to prepatory pose, arms crossed over his chest, and Ronon's arms over his in a loose hug, Ronon grunts his approval. "Pretty good."

"Thank you," Radek says, sitting down hard on the mat. "That was... interesting."

"Mmm," Ronon agrees, walking over to the nearest bench and slinging his towel around his neck. He nods his head toward the door. "Shower."

Radek nods, too tired to fake a smile and says, "Okay."

Ronon raises an eyebrow and comes over to offer Radek a hand up. Radek is lost again, trying to determine what, exactly, this all means to Ronon. Radek takes his hand, letting himself be pulled to his feet and steadied by Ronon's hands pressing down gently on his shoulders.

He's tired, undoubtedly capable of sleeping where he stands. He almost wishes he had stayed down on the mat except Ronon is there, still close, still silent. Ronon's silence took time to grow on him. It's not the silence of someone living in his mind, like Radek's silence; it's the silence of someone who is carefully paying attention to everything around him at all times. Sometimes it still makes Radek nervous.

"So these forms," Radek finally gets out, just to have something in the heavy air between them. "These _sochu_. They are sword forms? Gun forms?"

A brief bout of vertigo stops him from adding to the list; he closes his eyes against it, grounded only by Ronon's unyielding grip on his arms. When he opens his eyes again, Ronon is looking down at him steadily, ready to intervene if something is wrong, but waiting to be sure before acting.

"No," Ronon says finally, grinning. "They are the four _sochu_ of Batane, priest of Monfiet." He laughs a little, under his breath, smiling as he holds Radek's eyes with his own. Radek is careful to file away every bit of information about Sateda Ronon gives him; he knows he's never heard about any of these things before. Ronon knows too and Radek is not going to give him the satisfaction of asking, so he waits, standing still and expectant with Ronon's fingers burning stripes into his biceps.

Ronon leans forward, his dreadlocks preceding him and curtaining Radek's face. "Sex forms," Ronon whispers mischievously, and kisses Radek. A simple, sweet press of the lips - nearly-chaste, except for the way Ronon licks his lips after.

He releases Radek, his hands hovering a few inches away from Radek's shoulders, ready to grab him again if he looks unsteady. Radek blinks stupidly and stays upright, more from shock than any real effort, and Ronon nods, satisfied. "Shower," he says again, tilting his head at Radek in a 'let's go' sort of gesture.

Ronon leads the way out of the gym, and Radek obediently follows.


End file.
